youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
KSI
|image = KSILOGO.png |username = KSIOlajidebtHD |style = Gaming |join date = January 26, 2011 |other media = Instagram Website |vids = 803 |status = active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Olajide William Olatunji (born: ), better known online as KSI, KSIOlajidebt or JJ, is a British YouTuber, filmmaker, actor, and rapper mainly known for his boxing, diss-tracks, vlogs and challenges with the Sidemen. KSI had stated that the name "KSI" stands for Knowledge, Strength, Integrity. KSI's channel is the top 50 most subscribed YouTube channels ever, with over 19.7 million subscribers on his main channel, peaking in the top 25, and has over 4.8 million on his second channel. He has over 4.5 billion views on his main channel, putting his channel network in the top 250 most viewed on YouTube, and 730 million views on his second channel. He's the second-most subscribed YouTuber from the United Kingdom, just behind DanTDM. He also is the most subscribed black person on YouTube as well. KSI's brother is ComedyShortsGamer, and is the second most subscribed black YouTuber. He has also made music videos, books, has merchandise, and has appeared on other media platforms throughout his career. Personal Life Olajide Olatunji was born and raised in England by Yinka & Jide Olatunji and, when first starting YouTube, lived with his parents in Watford alongside his brother, Deji (ComedyShortsGamer). Olatunji can be considered partly responsible for the start of Deji's YouTube channel as they shared a sibling rivalry and used to appear in each others' videos. He is one of the most successful YouTubers from the site with an estimated net worth of 5 million and an average 5.0 million views per video. Olatunji's overconfident and crazy personality means he sticks out in the FIFA YouTube community, and the humor in his videos often show the FIFA community's frustrations at the DEA and the FIFA games themselves. He is also very well known for his constant joking about his race as well as other issues that are known in society. Olatunji has a second channel, KSIOlajidebtHD, where he uploads videos of a large array of different video games. He is most well known for uploading random games on this channel, these videos usually feature his brother. He used to date vlogger 'Seanyxxx' (better known as Seana), but broke up with her in 2014. Channel Blackout In 2017, KSI blacked out all of his social media accounts, including his YouTube channel. He deleted most of the channel's videos, going from over 1,100 videos to only a bit over 100. He also had 3 billion views but since dropped to 1 billion due to privatizing over a thousand of his videos. KSI for around four months hadn't uploaded a single video which decreased his channel growth until his return. He has expressed that the reason he did that was because he wanted a break from YouTube and wanted to do other things in life and be a better human being. In an interview with Keemstar, he said he felt the best he ever had in his life due to his decision and he could've deleted more videos that he thought didn't fit but couldn't due to various reasons. In June 2017, four months after his last video was uploaded, he uploaded a video stating that he would be returning to making videos. A week later he uploaded a music video for a song called "Creature". On July 23, he talked to his YouTube audience for the first time where he said that he left YouTube because he wasn't enjoying it anymore and he wanted to start making content he enjoyed rather than content which is trending or what people want him to do as he did when he started YouTube. He explained that he did not like where YouTube was going, mainly shown by longer videos for high revenues and was glad for the people who understood where he is coming from and said he would return again soon. The video received a lot of likes and views in a short amount of time and the channel's subscriber and view growth skyrocketed once again following the announcement. A few months after his return, he retrieved all of his deleted videos and received all of his views back, now nearing 4 billion views. This has caused some people to believe he left YouTube, along with The Ultimate Sidemen for a short time, to take a vacation, promote his new songs and get his channel more attention. Boxing Matches KSI vs Joe Weller On February 3, 2018, KSI competed in his first boxing match against fellow YouTuber Joe Weller at Copper Box Arena in Hackney Wick, London, winning the fight 1 minute and 30 seconds into the third round by a TKO. KSI showed respect to Weller after the fight for being "way harder, way tougher than I thought", and praised him for his commitment to raising awareness on mental health issues. He then proceeded to call out Logan Paul and Jake Paul and retired footballer Rio Ferdinand. KSI vs Logan Paul On the weekend of February 24, 2018, it was announced that the Paul brothers would be fighting the Olatunji brothers (KSI and his younger brother Deji) in a boxing match, with the matches divided between relative ages (the elder brothers KSI vs. Logan Paul in one match and the younger brothers Deji Olatunji vs. Jake Paul in another match). Jake Paul was the fan favorite to go against KSI, but Logan stepped in to go against KSI, which left Deji to go against Jake Paul. The boxing matches took place on August 25, 2018, in Manchester, United Kingdom. However, unlike the KSI vs. Joe Weller boxing match, this event will be pay-per-view ($8 US or £6 UK) to watch online on YouTube. One judge scored the fight in favor of KSI and two judges scored a draw, resulting in a majority draw. The fight has been labeled "the largest event in YouTube history" and "the largest ever amateur boxing fight". Due to the fight ending in a draw, there is a planned rematch coming in 2019. Controversy Feud with Quadeca KSI called out both Quadeca and Dax for being worse than him at rapping. Quadeca then responded with a full disstrack called Insecure and Dax giving small hints at JJ in his new track Killshot. Dax then later appeared in Deji's disstrack against KSI with information given to him by Deji. Brother Beef The beef between Deji and Randolph spilled over onto a brother beef between KSI and Deji when KSI reacted to both Randolph and Deji's disstrack and affirmed the truth of Randolphs disses whilst going at Deji as well as his parents for exposing his private bank account. Deji then responded with a video saying that KSI had taken Randolphs side and it was an unfair beef with 6 vs 1. Deji then went on saying that he never gotten a girl pregant (something Randolph mentioned in his second disstrack) but then commented that JJ had, giving even more bad vibes between them. The beef then escalated with Deji tweeting out that JJ had blocked him and JJ then tweeting get rid of negative delusional people, even if they are family although this was deleted shortly after. Deji then made a full video calling out his brother for preferring his friends over family and calling his brother as having a god complex. JJ immediately tweeted that he loved his brother and made a video apologizing for certain things. Deji then uploaded a huge disstrack with Jallow, Dax and Crypt going hard after JJ and calling out the fact that JJ had gotten a girl pregnant, though it was made before JJ's video apologizing to certain things, and Deji uploaded the disstrack to keep things fair for the people featured in the disstrack. The apologetic tweets and video by JJ were deleted shortly after. Deji came on the Logan Paul podcast to explain the situation and called JJ manipulative and his friends (The Sidemen) fake and only having JJ's back on the surface but not truly. Gaming Channel Olatunji has two YouTube channels. His main channel is called KSI which focuses on gaming, sketches vlogs, and occasionally music videos. His other channel is called KSIOlajidebtHD, where he uploaded other games (primarily GTA V and other video games). He then stopped uploading on his channel second channel since 14 Feb 2017 and has started to upload again on 31 Dec 2018. Instead of just gaming, he also uploads reaction videos. Eurogamer Incident JJ was banned for life from the Eurogamer Expo (known today as EGX) in 2012 due to alleged sexual harassment. After the incident, Microsoft cut all ties with JJ and he stated an apology. The Sidemen JJ helped form a group called the Sidemen alongside some of his closest friends. Initially, the group consisted of six relatively famous British YouTubers (KSI, Miniminter, Vikkstar123, Behzinga, Zerkaa, and TBJZL); they would add a seventh member (W2S) in 2014. On 4th August 2017, JJ tweeted out confirmed that he had chosen to leave the Sidemen, claiming to want to "move onto bigger things". Going in a diss track and video response feud, he left the Sidemen house and stayed in the Hollywood Hills with fellow popular YouTuber, RiceGum. He went back to the Sidemen house after him saying he can't stay in America for "personal reasons" shortly afterward, with much approval from them, settling their differences and getting back together. Friends KSI has a vast array of contacts and commonly collaborates with many YouTubers including: * Sidemen (group) ** Miniminter ** W2S ** Vikkstar123 ** Zerkaa ** TBJZL ** Behzinga * TheSyndicateProject * ThatcherJoe * Calfreezy * Caspar * TheFineBros *RiceGum * Callux * Randolph * Big Shaq * Stephen Tries * Fangs * FaZe Sensei * FIFAManny Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: December 23, 2012. *2 million subscribers: April 22, 2013. *3 million subscribers: August 5, 2013. *4 million subscribers: October 27, 2013. *5 million subscribers: February 11, 2014. *6 million subscribers: June 16, 2014. *7 million subscribers: September 30, 2014. *8 million subscribers: January 7, 2015. *9 million subscribers: April 5, 2015. *10 million subscribers: July 28, 2015. *11 million subscribers: November 2, 2015. *12 million subscribers: February 16, 2016. *13 million subscribers: June 5, 2016. *14 million subscribers: August 1, 2016. *15 million subscribers: November 13, 2016. *16 million subscribers: March 11, 2017. *17 million subscribers: August 26, 2017. *18 million subscribers: February 11, 2018. *19 million subscribers: July 20, 2018. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: August 17, 2014. *2 billion views: October 7, 2015. *3 billion views: September 23, 2016. *4 billion views: February 21, 2018. Trivia *KSI made a game called KSI Unleashed. *He has met and/or collaborated with many stars in his videos. *KSI was a shy person growing up. *Since 2014, KSI had been the most subscribed British YouTuber although DanTDM surpassed him briefly from January to February 2018. He then re-surpassed him after his boxing match with Joe Weller. His subscriber growth has since slowed down, and DanTDM surpassed him again in April 2018. He is currently the second-most subscribed YouTuber from the United Kingdom. **KSI was also the first British YouTuber to receive YouTube's Diamond Play Button. *KSI's parents are Nigerian, but he considers himself to be British, as he has lived in the UK for his whole life. *KSI is also the most subscribed black YouTuber and the first black person to receive the Diamond Play Button. *His channel had a brief hiatus when he stopped uploaded videos in February 2017 and resumed uploads in June 2017. *KSI once lost over 2 billion views by privatizing 1,000+ of his videos and took a break from YouTube. After his return, he made all his videos public again and now has his 2 billion views back.= Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views